


Miscellaneous One-Shots

by asraime



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Pregnancy, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asraime/pseuds/asraime
Summary: Anyone else need some Cavill fluff? Same. lol I do apologize if this is a bit awkward, between the writer’s block I’m experiencing and naturally not being an affectionate person, this sort of thing doesn’t come naturally to me. Hopefully, this is still enjoyable.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s), Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You, Keanu Reeves/Original Female Character(s), Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Henry Cavill | Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else need some Cavill fluff? Same. lol I do apologize if this is a bit awkward, between the writer’s block I’m experiencing and naturally not being an affectionate person, this sort of thing doesn’t come naturally to me. Hopefully, this is still enjoyable.

The familiar warmth engulfed her as the sun began to pour into the room. A quiet groan came from behind her, making a chuckle escape her lips. The figure behind her tightened their grip on her, pulling her into them. The figure’s broad and muscular chest could be felt on her back, their body heat emitting onto her bareback. Turning her head slightly, she was met with a disheveled Henry. His head was propped up by his hand. His droopy eyes met hers, a smile making its way to his lips.

“Good morning,” Henry murmured, his voice deeper and slightly raspier than normal. 

“Good morning,” Clarie replied, matching his volume.

Her thumb caressed the hand that laid across her swollen abdomen. The smile on his face grew as he felt movement underneath his palm.

“She’s been very active recently,” she commented, her eyes looking down at her abdomen then to the man behind her.

Following the dark-haired man, her body turned when Henry gently started to guide her. Placing his legs on either side of her, the male adjusted himself before pulling back the comforter from her body, revealing her bare torso. He lowered himself down to her rounded stomach. Clarie shivered as his warm breath ghosted over her skin.

“Have you been causing your mother issues, little one?” Henry cooed, his callused fingertips gliding over gently across her belly. “Be easy on her.”

His lips pressed against her skin, a small groan left Clarie’s lips as another kick was made near next to his mouth.

“So much for being easy,” Clarie said dryly, 

“I’m sorry, my love.” Henry chuckled.

Moving upwards, he leaned down once more and pressed his lips against her own. A moan left Clarie as he deepened the kiss. 

“I love you,” She said in between kisses, her lips never leaving his.

“I love you too.” He replied, his hand coming up to her abdomen and caressing the skin. “I love you both, so much.”


	2. Keanu Reeves | Insecurities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written: June 2019  
Original Author's Note: I’m not sure how I feel about this still but, I wanted to post on here so I figured why not. I’m sorry if this isn’t that great, I’m getting back into the habit of writing again.

“Alright, for this next song I want everyone to sing along if you know the lyrics,” Emma said, placing her mic onto the stand as her band prepared themselves for the next song. “This next song is called ‘The Kill’.”

The crowd cheered upon hearing the familiar name. The all but unfamiliar guitar rift was then heard all across the venue, bringing back nostalgia to some.

“What if I wanted to break, laugh it all off in your face. What would you do?” The crowd sang along, a smile forming on the singer’s face. “What if I fell to the floor? Couldn’t take all this anymore, what would you do, do, do?”

“Come, break me down. Bury me, bury me. I am finished with you.” The crowd sang loudly.

Among the crowd was an older man. The man had long, shaggy, raven hair that just barely touched his shoulders. His chocolate brown eyes watched fondly as Emma moved across the stage, the mic now in hand.

“What are you waiting for? I’m not running from you.” Emma’s blue-gray eyes meeting with the man’s brown eyes. Her cheeks faintly turning crimson at the sight of the man standing in the crowd.

“Come, break me down.” She belted out before making her way towards the catwalk. A sea of fans surrounded Emma as the performance went on.

Before long the song came to an end, bringing the band to their last song of the night. Emma began to wrap up the show before performing the last song, the man disappeared from the sea of people as she did so. He made his way backstage, flashing his backstage pass as he walked past the guards. A few crew members greeted the familiar face as he made his way to where he could see the stage. The crowd cheering as the band finished the set with their most beloved original song.

“Thank you, Los Angeles!” Emma exclaimed, the other band members rapidly playing their instruments before coming to a finish.

The band left the stage, greeting the man as they left. The last one to leave was Emma, the one the man was waiting to see. The smile that Emma already wore grew when she saw the familiar face. Her pace quickened, almost running into the man’s arms as she exited the stage.

Emma’s feet left the ground as the world around her began to spin. A quiet giggle escaped as the world continued to spin around her. The stubble on the man’s face tickled her skin as he pressed his lips against her neck, the spinning coming to an end.

“Hi, baby.” His deep voice bringing joy to her ears.

“Hey! What are you doing here?” Placing a small kiss on his lips before pulling away, getting a better look at him. “I thought you were in New York.”

“I wanted to surprise you.” Emma’s face turned a light shade of red as she looked down at her feet.

“You didn’t have to do that, Keanu.”

Keanu placed his hands over her cheeks, his thumbs caressing her face.

“I wanted to. Besides, it’s not every day I get to see you perform.” She smiled, gently wrapping her hands around Keanu’s bigger ones.

“What do you think?”

“It was amazing.” Emma’s smile grew even bigger, happy to hear positive feedback on her performance.

A worker for the show asked for the two to move further away from the stage as they needed the space to move items onto the stage for the next band. The two happily obliged, they moved into the green room where the rest of Emma’s were at.

The two sat in a corner, away from everyone else, and caught up on everything. Things were going great until Emma’s phone began getting blown up. She pulled the device out of her back pocket, quickly reading the texts before silencing it. As she did so, Keanu recognized the name displayed on her phone immediately. The individual who was blowing up her phone was a young actor, who Emma would be staring next to in an upcoming movie.

“Tom Holland?” Seeing her confused look, Keanu elaborated. “Isn’t he the one you’re working with after this tour?”

“Oh, yeah! He keeps texting me. Whenever I get back, he’s wanting to meet up to do some lines together.” She replied, not thinking anything about the situation.

As time progressed, Keanu grew quiet as the two talked. Emma picked up on not only how quiet he grew but also acting differently as a whole. Eventually, enough was enough and Emma called him out on it.

“Alright, what’s up.”

“What?”

“You’re acting weird. What’s wrong?”

Keanu’s eyes failed to meet her as he began to speak.

“Nothing is wrong.”

The two of them were now the only two left in the green room, as everyone else went to do any packing they needed to do before heading to the buses for the night. Emma moved from where she sat and knelt down in front of Keanu.

“Something is…” She reached a hand out and gently caressed his cheek. “Talk to me.”

“Do you ever fell that I’m too… Old?” He asked after a moment of pondering.

“No, sweetheart! What makes you say that?” He leaned into the palm of her hand, feeling the warmth that radiated from her skin. Gently he pressed his lips her palm, lingering there. “Did the media say something?”

Taking his silence as a confirmation, she sighed quietly.

The two always agreed to not let things the media say get in the way. They never had anything good to say about the two, as it was either Keanu was using Emma for her youth or Emma using Keanu for his fame. Both were respectively famous prior to their relationship, but Keanu was definitely more established as he was a veteran in the business as he is the older one out of the two. He is a young fifty-four, meanwhile, Emma is thirty. The only time the twenty-four year age difference got in the way was when it came to their careers. Emma was still in her prime and Keanu was not.

When the press was not assuming who was using who in the relationship, they often speculated if Emma was unfaithful when she worked with younger male artists. The newest boy in the mix happened to be Tom Holland.

“Look at me.” Keanu’s gaze moved from the floor, meeting with her blue-gray orbs. “I love you, Keanu. I love you for you. Whether you are famous or not, older or not… You are the only man I want to come home to. Not Tom Holland, not some other guy the media assumes I’m interested in. You are the only one.”

“I love you too.” He murmured, taking Emma’s hands into his and pulling her into his lap. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her as close to him as physically possible. “Thank you.”

Emma wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head against his. They sat in silence until it was time for them to leave the venue.


	3. Henry Cavill | Miles Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came to mind whenever I was trying to figure out a way to get my urge to write a Henry fanfic out of the way. It’s not the best thing in the world as I couldn’t figure out where I wanted to go with it, but it dealt with my urge to some extent.

The sound of his suitcase’s zipper was deafening in the silence. The only noise coming from the room was the quiet sounds of packing, dread looming in the air. It was Saturday night. Saturdays were normally something the two always looked forward to, but on occasions like this one, they dreaded the day.

Tomorrow morning, Henry would leave out to fly to the States for a few months of filming. Leaving her was one thing, but especially now with all the recent changes in their life… It was killing him to pack up and leave.

“Are you sure you’re okay with me leaving?” Henry asked quietly, looking up from his suitcase and to Clarie.

“I’ll be fine.” She gave him a small smile.

Moving to where she sat on the bed, Henry knelt down in front of her. Taking her hands into his, his lips gently pressing against her hands, just below where a small diamond ring sat.

“I’ll miss you so much,” He murmured, his eyes meeting hers.

“I’ll miss you too,” She replied, tears threatening to spill over. “Fuck.”

Quickly, she brought a hand up to her face and whipped away stray tears as they fell. Gently removing her hand from her face, Henry tried to get a good look at her face but failed. Turning her head away, Clarie tried to hide the tears.

“Baby…”

Standing up, Henry moved onto the bed and laid down. Gently pulling on her wrist, he pulled Clarie down towards him. Wrapping his arms around her, Clarie buried her face into the nook of his neck.

The two had been told multiple times that as time passed, it was supposed to get easier. But the longer they were together, the more it seemed to hurt for Henry to leave. Henry loved his job with all of his heart. He wouldn’t wish to be doing anything else for a living, but that didn’t mean he didn’t wish to be with the love with his life just as much. 

“Just say the words and I’ll stay.” He felt her head shake, not taking his offer. “I’ll do my best to come back as soon as possible.”

Pressing his lips to her temple, Henry tangled his finger’s into her hair. Pulling away slightly, Henry rested his forehead against her temple.

“Call me, if you need anything.”

“Only if you do the same,” Claire said as her voice got muffled by his neck. Despite the muffle, he understood.

“I will, baby.”


	4. Henry Cavill | Self-Quarantine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to our current pandemic, this idea popped into my head while I was writing something for one of my classes. I’m not sure if this is any good, but I wanted to post it anyway. I’m hoping this is okay as I quickly wrote this in 30 minutes. I will be trying to get out one of the requested stories this weekend. It’ll hopefully be another Henry one-shot, so there will be more Henry content coming! Please stay inside unless you absolutely have to go out and wash your hands! I hope you enjoy!

Setting the phone up onto the tri-pod, Clarie sat its small legs onto the desk in front of her. Adjusting the camera angle, she moved away and sat down in the chair facing it. Satisfied with the setup, she stood up and moved to the doorway of the room. Calling for Oscar, one of her bandmates, she waited a moment before moving away. Grabbing her acoustic guitar, she sat in the chair once more. 

“Are we ready to go?” Oscar asked, entering the room.

“Yeah, just need to press the button and then we’ll be live,” Clarie replied.

She sitting the guitar down next to her chair, she watched as he crossed the room. Taking one of the many ukuleles that lined one of the walls, he moved towards her. Pressing the button, Oscar sat down on her left. The two watched as the stream began to fill up with their fans.

Due to the recent spread of the coronavirus, the two decided that they wanted to help bring their audience some happiness during a time when people were being made to self-quarantine themselves in their homes for a few weeks. To do that, they decided to stream themselves performing songs from their home studio. 

“What would you guys like to hear first?” Clarie asked the chat as she positioned the acoustic guitar in her lap.

Waiting for a popular request to pop up, she began tuning her guitar. The strings were just slightly out of tune. 

“We have so many Witcher fans on the stream today!” Oscar laughed, reading through the messages their stream sent. “Do you want to do it?”

Motioning to the messages, Claire leaned over and read the messages as they came in. The majority of the messages were requesting for her to sing the popular song from the Netflix series that her boyfriend stars in called “The Witcher”.

“We can’t deny the people what they want! Toss A Coin to Your Witcher, it is.”

Quickly checking to see if her guitar was in tune, the nylon pick passing through the strings as she strummed down. Satisfied with the sound, she sent Oscar a nod, signaling she was ready. Returning the gesture, Clarie positioned her fingers on the fretboard before strumming. Her eyes not leaving Oscar as he began the song.

When a humble bard  
Graced a ride along  
With Geralt of Rivia  
Along came this song

They came after me  
With masterful deceit  
Broke down my lute  
And they kicked in my teeth

While the devil’s horns  
Minced our tender meat  
And so cried the Witcher  
He can’t be bleat

Joining him as he came to the chorus, Clarie’s voice harmonized with his. Their voices melting together beautifully. The stream’s chat sang along in the form of text. A smile forming on the musicians’ faces as they performed. 

Toss a coin to your Witcher  
Oh, valley of plenty  
Oh, valley of plenty, oh  
Toss a coin to your Witcher  
Oh, valley of plenty

As Clarie took over on vocals, from the corner of her eye she saw the familiar brown curls and blue eyes peek around the corner of the doorframe. She attempted to hold back a chuckle as she saw the dorky look on Henry’s face. Her voice wavering slightly as her smile grew.

Switching back and forth with Oscar, joining together during the chorus of the song, the two completed performing the song. The sound of clapping was heard as the sound of the guitar became silent. A chuckle escaped Clarie’s lips, her face turning a light pink as Henry made his way towards the two.

“That was amazing,” Henry complimented the two, patting Oscar on the back.

“Thank you, Mr. Witcher,” Oscar replied, a smile on his face as well.

Turning his attention away from Oscar momentarily, Henry leaned down and placed a chaste kiss along the edge of Clarie’s hairline. 

“I have to ask…” Clarie said, after a moment as she pulled away from Henry’s touch. “How’s our singing?”

The boys laughed as they recognized the reference she was making to the show. 

“It’s not like ordering a pie and finding it has no filling,” Henry replied. “Rather, it has an incredible filling.”

Satisfied with herself, Clarie ushered him off to the side. Placing a quick kiss on his lips, she moved to return to her chair when his hand caught her wrist.

“You’re doing amazing, baby.” He whispered, not wanting the stream to hear him.

Quickly leaning towards him, Claire placed another kiss on his lips. Whispering her thanks, she moved away completely and returned to her seat. Henry remained off-camera for the rest of their stream. Acting as their only in-person audience.


	5. Keanu Reeves | Insecurities (Rewrite)

“Alright, for this next song I want everyone to sing along if you know the lyrics,” Emma said, placing her mic onto the stand as her band prepared themselves for the next song. “This next song is called ‘The Kill’.”

The arena roared once she announced the title of the song. The all but unfamiliar guitar rift sounded off, bringing the cheers of the crowd to silence.

“What if I wanted to break, laugh it all off in your face. What would you do?” Emma sang softly into the mic. The crowd slowly began to sing along, as more and more of them began to recall the lyrics. A smile formed on Emma’s face as she continued to sing. “What if I fell to the floor? Couldn’t take all this anymore, what would you do, do, do? Let me hear you, Los Angeles!”

“Come, break me down. Bury me, bury me. I am finished with you.” The crowd sang loudly. 

Her eyes wandered the crowd, watching as they sang along to the song. Among the crowd was an older man. He had long, shaggy, raven hair that just barely touched his shoulders. His chocolate brown eyes watched her fondly as he saw her in her element. 

Breaking eye contact with the man briefly, Emma moved across the stage. The stage was in a “T” shape, allowing her to move further into the crowd if she so desired. Making her way down the catwalk, Emma’s eyes meet with man’s brown eyes once more. 

“What are you waiting for? I’m not running from you.” Emma sang.

Her cheeks turned crimson as her eyes kept drifting back towards the man anytime she would try to look away. Noticing this, the man smiled. His shoulders moving up and down, giving Emma a clue that he found her colored cheeks amusing. 

“Come, break me down.” She belted out, reaching out her hand into the crowd. 

The fans closest to her reached out as far as they could, wishing to have the tiniest amount of interaction with the singer. 

Before long the song came to an end, bringing the band to their last song of the night. Emma began to wrap up the show, giving her thanks to the audience, the venue, and many others before performing their last song. During the last song, the man disappeared from the sea of people. Making his way towards the backstage area, he flashed his backstage pass to the security as he walked past them. A few of the crew members greeted him as he made his way towards the side of the stage. The crowd cheering as the band finished the set with their most beloved original song.

“Thank you, Los Angeles!” Emma exclaimed, the other band members rapidly playing their instruments before coming to a finish.

The band left the stage, greeting the man as they left. The last one to leave was Emma, the one the man was waiting to see. The smile that Emma already wore grew when she saw him. Her pace quickened, running into the man’s arms as she exited the stage.

Her feet left the ground as the world around her began to spin. A giggle left her as her world continued to spin. The stubble on the man’s face tickling her skin as he pressed her lips against her neck, the spin coming to an end.

“Hi, sweetheart.” His deep voice bringing joy to her ears.

“Hi,” Emma laughed, quickly pecking his lips. “What are you doing here? I thought you were in New York?”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Keanu replied. 

Emma’s face turned a light shade of red as she pulled away from him slightly. Looking down, her eyes wandered to their hands. Keanu’s fingers were hovering next to hers, the slight movement in his hand suggesting her desired more. Making the move, she took Keanu’s much larger hands in hers and intertwined their fingers.

“You didn’t have to do that, Keanu,” Emma said bashfully. 

Making the move this time, Keanu moved closer. He placed his free hand over her cheeks, his thumb caressing her skin. A small smile formed on both of their faces.

“I wanted to.”

Leaning down, he closed the space in between them and kissed her once more. A soft moan left Emma’s lips, enjoying the familiar gesture she hadn’t gotten the luxury of doing in months. A whimper escaped Emma when he pulled away from her. 

“Later,” Keanu said, smiling. “You were amazing tonight, by the way.”

“Thank you!”

Before they were able to continue their conversation, a worker for the show came by. The worker asked for the two to move further away from the stage as they needed space to move items onto the stage for the next band. The two happily obliged, moving into the green room where the rest of Emma’s band were at.

Sitting in the corner, away from the rest of Emma’s bandmates, the two caught up on everything had happened in three months they had been separated. Things were going great between the two until Emma’s phone started blowing up. After first she tried to ignore it, going as far as silencing her phone. When it went off for what felt like the millionth time, Keanu finally said something.

“You can answer it if you want, it might be important.”

“Are you sure?” Emma asked, sending him an apologetic look. “I can turn it off. My manger is in the area so if it’s that important, he can still get to me.”

Keanu placed his hand over hers. “It’s fine, sweetheart. Answer it.”

Sighing, she unlocked her phone. She opened up her text messages and began reading the messages of whoever had been spamming her phone. By accident, Keanu saw the name at the top of the messages. Recognizing the name, though he couldn’t quite remember why the name sounded so familiar. 

“Tom Holland?” Seeing her confused look, Keanu elaborated. “Isn’t he the one you’re working with after this tour?”

“Oh, yeah! He keeps texting me. Whenever I get back, he’s wanting to meet up to do some lines together.” She replied casually.

As time passed, Keanu grew quiet. Picking up on how he wasn’t acting himself, she gave him time to talk to her before finally asking. 

“Alright, what’s up.”

“What?”

“You’re acting weird. What’s wrong?”

Keanu’s eyes failed to meet her as he spoke.

“Nothing is wrong.”

Now being the only two that were left in the green room, as everyone had left a while ago, Emma moved from where she sat. Kneeling down in front of Keanu, she took his hands in hers. Pressing a kiss onto his knuckles, her thumb traced circles into his skin on the other hand.

“Something is clearly wrong, Ke.” She said softly. “Talk to me. What’s wrong?”

Keanu said nothing for a while, pondering on if his worries were worth mentioning to her. After a few moments, he decided it would be beneficial to voice his worries to her. 

“Do you ever fell that I’m too… Old?” He asked.

“No, sweetheart! What makes you say that?” 

One of her hands moved to his cheek. Instantly, he leaned into her touch. Her warmth radiated from her skin, bringing him comfort. Turning into her palm, he kissed her skin.

“Did the media say something?”

Keanu said nothing. She took his silence as a confirmation of her worries. Standing up, she placed herself into Keanu’s lap. She cupped his face in her hands, gently making her look at her. Her thumb caressed his cheek as she looked into his eyes. 

Agreeing to not let things the media would say about their relationship, the couple did their best to never read articles talking about them. They never had anything good to say about Keanu or Emma. Either Keanu was using Emma for her youthfulness or Emma was using Keanu for his fame. Both of them were respectively famous prior to their relationship, but Keanu was without a doubt more established in Hollywood as he was a veteran in the business as he is the older one out of the two. Keanu was a young fifty-four, meanwhile, Emma was thirty. The only time the twenty-four year age difference got in the way was when it came to their careers. Emma was still building her career, getting into her prime, while Keanu had already succeeded in doing so. 

When the press was not assuming who was using who in the relationship, they often speculated if Emma was unfaithful when she worked with younger male artists. The newest boy in the mix happened to be Tom Holland.

“I love you, Keanu. I love you for you. Whether you are famous or not, older or not…” She paused. “You are the only man I want to come home to. Not Tom Holland, not some other guy the media assumes I’m interested in. You are the only one.”

The pressure Keanu hadn’t realized that built up in his chest was released upon hearing her words. His demons momentarily lapsed his judgment, but her words comforted him.

“I love you too.” He murmured, taking Emma’s hands into his, kissing them individually. Looking her in the eye, he continued to speak. “Thank you.”


	6. Henry Cavill | Shower Tunes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requestor: Anonymous from Tumblr  
Request: “Hello, how’re you doing? Here’s my request: Henry being caught while singing in the shower! I’d love to see that hahahah P.S : I’m sorry if there are mistakes, english is not my mother language. Xo ❤️”  
Words: 658  
Pairing: Henry Cavill x Reader  
Warnings: Kinda 18+ (Just being safe. Not much happens.)
> 
> A/N: Thank you for the request! I didn’t accomplish what I meant to accomplish with this story. Hopefully, the turn that it took is okay. xD This was my first attempt at writing this sort of thing, so hopefully, it’s not too bad. I hope this is okay!

Opening the large wooden door, Y/N stepped inside the house and placed her things down on the table next to the door. The sound of the Akita’s paws pattering against the hardwood floor was the only thing she heard. Her gaze fell to the floor as Kal trotted towards her.

“Hi bear,” Y/N cooed, kneeling down to his level.

Kal climbed on her, his front paws pressing into her knees. Sniffing away, Y/N giggled at the occasional kisses she was given. The wag of his tail grew quicker when Y/N spoke to him.

“I missed you so much,” She cooed once more, gently scratching behind his ears. “Where’s daddy?”

The Akita barked, almost like he was answering her question. Quickly giving Kal a kiss on his head, Y/N stood up. Walking further into the house she looked for any sign of Henry.

“Henry?”

No response. She called out once more, her brows furrowed when she was still met with silence. Before coming into the house, she had seen Henry’s car sitting in the driveway which meant he was definitely home. As she moved further into the house, the vague sound of water running reached her ears. Climbing up the stairs, she stopped when she heard where the sound was coming from.

“Henry?” She called out once more, standing outside the bathroom door.

Her call was not met with a response, though she did hear Henry’s voice. From inside the room, the sound of Henry’s baritone voice could be heard. He was singing to her surprise. The sounds of running water were louder than his voice, but he was just loud enough for her to hear. The infamous lyrics of “Hey Jude” filled her ears.

Smiling to herself, she quietly opened the door to the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she moved as quietly as she could. Stripping away her clothes before silently joining him. Her eyes wandered the back of his body. Biting her lip, she admired the man before her for a moment.

“Na na na…” Henry sang, unaware of her presence behind. 

Moving forward, Y/N wrapped her arms around his waist. Jumping at the sudden contact, Henry’s head whipped around. His eyes were wide when they met hers. As quickly as they widened, they went back to normal as he let out a sigh of relief.

“You scared me, darling.” Henry breathed, chuckling to himself.

“Hmm.” Y/N hummed.

Shifting her weight onto the tips of her toes, she placed a kiss on his lips. Pulling away, Y/N’s mouth opened but closed once more when Henry leaned back in. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly against his body. For a moment, she enjoyed the intimate gesture. Pulling away from the kiss, Henry leaned back before Y/N placed her hand in between them.

“Don’t stop on my account, love.” Running her hand down his abdomen, she continued. “Sing on.”

“Wouldn’t think of it,” Henry replied with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Leaning downward, his lips pressed against her skin as his hands ran up and down her body. Y/N bit her lip as he found the sensitive part on her neck.

“Though, I do have something else in mind.” He murmured against her skin. 

“What would that be?” Y/N breathed.

Henry said nothing as he moved to her lips. A low moan came from Y/N as he deepened the kiss. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, her fingers tangling themselves into his short curly locks. Pulling away when she needed air, Henry left a trail of kisses down her neck. His hands moved south, making her gasp.

“Not here,” Y/N managed to muster out. “Bed.”

Henry said hummed in agreement, turning off the water before climbing out of the shower. Quickly drying themselves off, Henry swept Y/N up in his arms and carried her to their shared bed.


	7. Henry Cavill | New Beginnings

Pressing her finger down on the doorbell, the unmistakable chimes echoed throughout the insides of the house. The familiar warmth of her boyfriend’s hands engulfed hers as she nervously looked over at him. His dark brown curls were pushed back, his shorter curls that framed his face threatened to fall as he anxiously ran a hand through the luscious strands.  
“Y/N!” An older woman exclaimed as she opened the wooden door.  
She held her arms out wide, her hands motioning for Y/N to come into her embrace. Dropping Henry’s hand, Y/N moved into the woman’s embrace. A smile formed on her lips as the recognizable smell of jasmine hit her.  
“Momma!” Y/N laughed, pulling away as she spoke.  
“I’m so happy you’re home.” She cooed. Her eyes moved from Y/N to the man who stood behind her. Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to recall if she knew the man. “Who's this young man?”  
“This is Henry, my boyfriend.” Y/N introduced nervously, taking his hand into hers.  
Her mother introduced herself to Henry before urging them inside. Y/N’s mother invited them into the kitchen upon their entry. Walking into the kitchen, the smell of her mother’s casserole engulfing them.  
“Do you need any help, Mom?” Y/N asked, standing behind her as she watched her mother stir food in one of the pots.  
“No, sit down! Take a seat at the table.” Her mom replied. “Make yourself at home, Henry.”  
Finishing up the food she was cooking, Y/N’s mother fixed everyone’s plates before joining the two at the dinner table. The three comfortably talked among one another, enjoying the fresh food.  
“So Henry, how did you and Y/N meet?” Y/N’s mother asked, putting down her fork as she did.  
“We meet on the set of Man of Steel, Ms. L/N.” Henry replied, a smile appearing on his face as he recalled their earlier days.

Earlier that year, Y/N and Henry were casted to be the stars of DC’s upcoming movie Man of Steel. During their chemistry tests, the two had this natural chemistry that the director loved. On-screen their chemistry was instantaneous, though off-camera was a different story.  
The two butt heads often in between takes of the movie. Nobody around them knew why. Henry didn’t understand it himself at the time. He hadn’t treated her any different from any of his past co-stars or any of the film crew. So why was she treating him with such coldness? Henry kept his mouth shut throughout their time working together, deciding that it was for the best. It wasn’t until one day of filming their second movie together, Batman V Superman, did he finally decide to sit down with her and talk about what was going on between them. Though he wished the topic came up under different circumstances.  
That day they were filming the bath scene for the movie. Situated in the bath, Y/N sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, playing with the bullet her character found. When the director called action, she rested her chin on the arm laid across her knees, fiddling with the bullet. Her eyes staring blankly at the wall in front of her.  
Upon the direction of hearing Clark enter their shared apartment, Y/N quickly placed the bullet into a bag that lay on the table behind her. Just as she turned around in the bath, Henry walked in holding a big brown paper bag. The paper bag held a bouquet of flowers and other various items. Smiling down at her, Henry greeted her in character.  
“Hey!”  
“Hey,” Y/N replied quieter in comparison to Henry. Her back now laid against the back of the tub as she tried to look relaxed in the tub.  
“I was gonna cook... Surprise you.”  
Y/N said nothing, sending him a weak smile. A moment passed before she spoke.  
“They held hearings about what happened.” Y/N said, not quite meeting Henry’s gaze as she delivered her line. “They’re saying-”  
“I don’t care.” Henry interrupted, his tone changing. He shook his head as he spoke. “I.. Don’t care what they’re saying.”  
Sighing, Y/N gave the man in front of her a look.  
“The woman I love could’ve been blown up or shot.” He continued. “Think about what could’ve happened.”  
“Well, think about what did happen.” She retorted, a stern look on her face.  
“I didn’t kill those men if that’s what they think, if that’s what they’re saying.” Sitting herself up, Y/N moved towards the side of the tub that was close to Henry. Her hands gripping onto the rim of the tub.  
“I’m saying I want to understand what happened.” Her voice wavering slightly as she spoke. Pausing for a moment, her gaze never leaving Henry. “I’m saying thank you for saving my life. I’m saying there’s a cost.”  
Henry said nothing. He moved forward and placed the paper on the counter before moving to the tub. He sat down on the rim, placing his hand on Y/N’s upper back. Instinctively, Y/N reached for his arm.  
“I just don’t know if it's possible.”  
“Dunno if what’s possible?” He murmured.  
It was silent for a moment, Y/N subconsciously playing with the fabric of Henry’s jacket.  
“For you to love me and be you.”  
Finally meeting Henry’s gaze, the two didn’t break eye contact for a moment. A sigh came from Henry when he did break eye contact, reaching over to the bouquet of flowers and pulling out one of the flowers. Without a word, he handed Y/N the flower. A small smile filled her face as she took the flower. Looking up at Henry once more, her smile grew. Henry’s smile mimicked her. Suddenly standing up, Henry stepped into the tub fully dressed.  
“Clark!” Y/N cried, backing away from Henry to give him space.  
Y/N laughed as Henry ripped off his jacket, revealing the plaid shirt he wore underneath. Throwing the jacket onto the ground, he continued to strip.  
“Clark, you’re going to flood the apartment.” She laughed, holding the flower he gave her to her chest.  
“Mmm,” was the only sound he made before kneeling down in front of her.  
The water splashed out of the tub, going all over the floor as Henry pressed his lips against hers. Y/N’s hand wandered to his cheek, deepening the kiss as he shifted above her. When they pulled away for air, Y/N caressed his cheek with her thumb as she searched his eyes.  
Leaning back down, Henry placed a few kisses along the side of her jaw before moving away completely. He ripped off his glasses and tossed them onto the ground. Pulling up the hem of his shirt, Y/N got a good view of his abdomen as he took off the fabric. Tossing it aside, Henry turned his attention back to Y/N. Slowly moving back down towards her, he hovered over her for a moment. Taking her in before closing the distance between them. Wrapping her arms around his body, Y/N’s hands began to feel the muscles in his back. Her fingers dug into his skin as Henry deepened the kiss once more.  
“Cut!” The director called out. “Great job guys, we got that in one take! Let’s get ready for the next scene.”  
Pulling away from Y/N, Henry stood up and moved out of the tub. Holding out his hand, he waited for her to take it. Refusing his hand, Y/N used the sides of the tub to help assist her. A sigh of annoyance left Henry as he pulled his hand away. He turned away and began walking when he heard a sudden thump coming from behind him. Turning back around, Henry’s eyes widened.  
On the floor of the set laid Y/N, her body laid next to the porcelain tub with splatters of blood scattered along the floor. Rushing to her, Henry knelt down next to her and positioned her to where her head laid in his lap. Grabbing the clean towel one of the nearby crew members held, he applied pressure to the wound.  
“Someone call an ambulance!” One of the crew members called out.  
“Y/N,” Henry called, trying to grab Y/N’s attention. “Y/N! Y/N stay with me.”  
“Henry,” Y/N groaned, one of her hands reaching for the wound.  
Pushing her hand away, Henry’s gaze fell to the once pure white towel. The fabric that laid against the wound was no longer white, the cotton stained crimson. When his attention fell back onto Y/N, her eyes had begun to shut.  
“Keep your eyes open. Come on, squeeze my hand.”  
Taking a hold of her hand, Henry encouraged her once more. He continued to encourage her to stay awake until help arrived.

The sound of various machines was the first thing Y/N heard when she began to wake. A groan left her as she opened her eyes, the bright whiteness of the room was blinding. Closing her eyes once more, she shifted her body, noticing something weighing down her right hand. Briefly opening her eyes, she saw her co-star’s figure sitting next to the bed. One of his hands intertwined with her own. His other hand laid on top, wrapping around their conjoint hands. His head lay in between his arms, buried into the stark white sheets.  
“Henry?” She croaked.  
Not a single muscle in his body moved at the sound of her voice. She tried to call him once more, but there still wasn’t a response. Shifting closer towards the edge of the bed where he slept, she reached for his shoulder, shaking it. No response. Not having the energy to continue Y/N leaned back and closed her eyes.  
Henry slept for another hour before he finally woke up. Tired groans leaving him as he rose from his position.  
“Morning sleeping beauty,” Y/N greeted.  
His brows furrowed together, his attention immediately going to Y/N at the sound of her voice. His shoulders visibly relaxing at seeing her finally awake.  
“You’re awake,” he stated, his voice deeper than it normally was.  
“As are you.” Henry nervously chuckled, a hand of his reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Never felt better,” she deadpanned. “What happened?”  
“You fell after we finished filming the bath scene.”  
“Oh.”  
Before any further words could be exchanged between the two, a nurse came in and came checked on her. The nurse checked her vitals and other necessary things before excusing herself, letting Y/N know that her doctor would be shortly. No further words were exchanged between the two co-stars, silence remaining between them until the doctor came. He asked her various questions, checking for signs of a concussion. Once he was finished with checking her over for the time being, he informed her that they would need to do a CT scan before he left.  
“Can I ask you something?” Henry asked, twenty minutes later after the doctor left.  
“Depends.”  
“What did I do?”  
“What do you mean?” She asked, her brows knitting together.  
“What did I do to make you dislike me?” He iterated. “You treat everyone on set with such kindness, going out of your way to befriend every single worker. With me, it’s like I’m speaking to a completely different person...”  
He paused.  
Y/N frowned seeing the hurt visible in his face. Throughout their months of shooting together for Man of Steel and then Batman V Superman, never once did she consider that Henry’s feelings. She assumed that he wouldn’t have cared about the distance between them, he had plenty of girls chasing after him. Why would he care about them?  
“I don’t know...” Her words were so quiet that she thought he wouldn’t hear them. The only visible sign she received to know that he heard was the slight raise of his brow. “Maybe I was intimidated?”  
A humorless laugh escaped from Henry’s lips.  
“Intimidated?” Y/N nodded slowly. “What is there to be intimidated by?”  
It was her turn to laugh.  
“You’re Henry Cavill. Everything about you is.”  
Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink, embarrassed by the confession. Nervously she laughed.  
“Can we start over?” Henry smiled.  
“Sure.”

“And then the rest was history,” Y/N concluded, a smile on her face. “When we wrapped up filming, Henry asked me on a date and we have been seeing each other since.”  
Y/N’s eyes met Henry’s and a blush made its way to her cheeks. His gaze was filled with pure adoration, something that was still not used to. The same butterflies she felt when she first met him also filled her stomach each time she was around him.  
Her mother pulled them out of their little bubble, further asking more questions about the Brit. Throughout the remainder of the day visit, Henry sent her small smiles as he recalled memories with each other and other moments leading to where they were today.


End file.
